


Hot Cheetos

by crownprincessziva (ziva3014)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Modern AU, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/crownprincessziva
Summary: Sokka makes a fatal mistake, and now he must make up for it.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), minor Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hot Cheetos

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is still ziva3014. But I was kinda bored (I wanted to show two profile pics because I couldn't decide between them), so I just created this pseud. :)

“SOKKA!”

Sokka winced. “Oh no…” he groaned.

Katara raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s going on?”

Before Sokka could answer, Azula exploded into the room, fuming. Zuko was behind her, also glaring.

“SOKKA!”

“Yes?” Sokka smiled weakly.

“What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?” Azula thrust out...an empty bowl of Hot Cheetos.

Katara rolled her eyes. “Azula, you’re exaggerating-”

“I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY THAT THIS WAS MINE!” Azula roared.

Zuko coughed. “Ours,” he corrected.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Zuzu,” Azula replied, not even looking at him.

“I’m sorry?...” Sokka tried.

Azula glared at him.

“Okay, fine. I’ll buy another one,” Sokka sighed.

Satisfied, Azula went out of the room. Katara scowled.

“Sokka, you don’t have to-”

“Actually, I kinda do. She’s going to kill me,” Sokka replied, getting up.

“But-the coronavirus!” Katara protested.

Sokka grabbed a mask. “It’s fine. I can wear a mask.”

“But-”

“It’s fine, sis. I’ll survive.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

 _I’m dying,_ Sokka thought as he tried to not look at the tempting treats around him. _You don’t have money,_ he reminded himself. _Just take the Hot Cheetos and go._ Sokka lingered. _Well...wouldn’t Azula be happy? She might even kiss me..._ Welp. It was decided now.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Azula’s eyes widened as she took in the huge plastic bag that Sokka had.

Sokka grinned at her. “I brought some extra stuff.”

There was a hint of a smile on her face, before she hid it with a scowl. “Good. Give the Hot Cheetos to me.”

Sokka gave it to her, trying not to look greedy. Azula rolled her eyes. “I’ll give some to you later.”

Azula walked back to her room. Sokka frowned. He snuck to her room and found her being propped up by her pillows, reading a book, and munching on the Hot Cheetos. Zuko was beside her, occasionally stealing one and earning a glare. Sokka barged in while Azula was putting a Cheeto in her mouth. Sokka kissed her and bit off some of the Cheeto.

“Sokka, you pig,” Azula sighed.

Sokka put half a Cheeto in his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows at her. A challenge. Azula’s eyes flashed, and she accepted it. As they kissed, Zuko groaned.

“I’m going out,” he announced, taking a handful of Hot Cheetos.

Azula waved her hand at him, still wrestling for the Cheeto. Zuko rolled his eyes and headed out.

“Finally,” Azula grumbled.

Sokka took a Cheeto. Azula plucked it out of his mouth.

“No more Cheetos for you,” Azula said, laughing.

“Aww, come on! I brought you all of the other ones!” Sokka protested, reaching for the Cheeto.

Azula waved it out of his reach. “You can have as much as you want...as soon as you do a favor for me.”

Sokka gulped. “Um…”

“Do you accept?” Azula smirked. That was not a good sign.

“It depends.” Sokka laughed nervously.

“Sokka, would you…”

Sokka’s eyes widened.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Heyyy, Zuko.” Sokka smiled.

Zuko didn’t look up. “Sokka. Aren’t you going to continue making out with my sister?”

“Well...later. Right now...I just wanted to say hi,” Sokka said, casually leaning towards…

Zuko shot up. “NO!”

Too late. Sokka grabbed Zuko’s collection of romance books and ran away. Zuko chased him until Sokka ran into Azula’s room. Zuko’s eyes narrowed.

“AZULA! You ordered him to do this, didn’t you?”

Azula smirked at him. “Zuko, what are you doing here?” she asked innocently, grabbing the books and taking pictures of them.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Zuko screamed.

“I sent it to Mai,” Azula said innocently.

“NO!” Zuko ran for her phone and tripped, landing on her legs.

Azula blinked. Zuko groaned.

“My life is ruined!” he wailed.

Azula rolled her eyes. “And Katara said I was dramatic.”

“Mai isn’t going to stop teasing me!” Zuko finally got up, glaring at Azula and Sokka.

“I’m surprised you’re worried about Mai and not me…” Azula patted his head. “Zuko and his sucky romance life.”

“ARGH!” Zuko ran out of the room.

Azula and Sokka chuckled. They stared at each other. Sokka smiled. Azula smiled back. Cue the romantic music--

“Do I get the Hot Cheetos?” Sokka joked.

Azula punched his shoulder.

“OUCH!” Sokka shouted.

“Of course, you idiot. I dare you,” she smirked, taking a Cheeto and putting it halfway in her mouth.

Sokka took the dare. Azula’s room was filled with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
